1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having an insulative housing with a stopper, the stopper having an overflow hole formed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional socket connector includes an insulative housing 2 with a plurality of sockets 1, a terminal 3 and a plurality of solder materials 4 located inside the sockets 1. In order to prevent the solder material 4 from climbing up along the terminals 3 after being melted, which may result in soldering failure, a stopper 5 is formed in each socket 1. However, this causes another problem: the solder material 4 is squeezed by a circuit board 6 to flow upward if the circuit board 6 is not perfectly flat. There is no space to accommodate the solder material or to ventilate the air 7, so that the solder material 4 is forced to flow out through sides of the corresponding socket 1. In this manner, the solder material in adjacent sockets 1 may come into contact with one another to cause a short circuit and degrade electrical performance. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 illustrate another conventional socket connector in which a tail of each of terminals 8 is bent horizontally to prevent soldering failure; however, contact of solder materials 9 in adjacent sockets still occurs to cause short circuits and degrade electrical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0216067 discloses a battery connector. The battery connector includes a number of connector blocks 1. Each of connector blocks 1 has an insulative housing 10 and a terminal 3 retained therein. The terminal 3 projects beyond a mating face 11 of the insulative housing 10 to couple with complementary contacts. Each terminal 3 forms a base section 32 with a hole 321 for facilitating soldering of the terminal 3 to a PCB. The provision of the hole 321 promotes an efficient and accurate surface mounting process whereby excessive solder will not overflow beyond outer edges of the base section 32 of the terminal 3 resulting in a possible short circuit. However, during the surface mounting process, the excessive solder will quickly flow into the housing from the hole 321 of the terminal, so that any part of the solder will generate great temperature difference. Furthermore, the insulative housing 10 has a pair of apertures 18 for positioning a pair of protrusions 331 of the terminal 3, and the terminal 3 projected out the insulative housing 10. Hence, the connector blocks 1 cannot arrange together in matrix shaped.